Sonia
Sonia (ソーニャ Sōnya) is a member of Griffith's Neo Band of the Hawk and is extremely devout in her admiration of him. Appearance Sonia is a girl of average height with fairly long, blond hair. She has a rather large forehead and wide, bright blue eyes, emphasizing her supernatural abilities. Her apparrel changes often depending on what role she is playing: when out of notice, she is usually in casual shirts and pants. As a knight, she wears unassuming armor with a helmet designed to look like a duck's bill, and at Mass she wore an elaborate crown and white and gold embroidered robes as Griffith's seeress. She is almost never seen without an innocent smile. Personality Sonia is a happy-go-lucky girl who is often naive when it comes to Griffith. She did not speak much before meeting him, but makes her mind known often now that she can. She is considered eerie by the other soldiers, and for good reason: in addition to being an empath, she is entirely at ease with the Apostles that make up Griffith's army, who are rightly known to be frightening in their own right. Sonia is almost unshakably happy. The only two things to wipe the smile from her face have so far been the human soldiers' fear of the Neo Band of the Hawk's Apostle forms, which she corrected with a heartfelt speech, and Charlotte's advances on Griffith, which inspire her jealousy. Otherwise, she is unbothered by even the most horrible danger. She is infatuated with Griffith, and as a seer, believes herself to understand him better than anyone and thus be better suited to be his companion than anyone else, a point to which she is very much deluded. Aside from Griffith, she is shown to get along well and possibly have affection for the Apostle Irvine. She likes birds and enjoys comparing people to them. Abilities Sonia uses an ability to sense people's emotions and see visions of the future to aid in the Neo Band of the Hawk's campaigns. She can be considered an empath as well as a prophetess, but it is unknown how far these abilities extend. Unlike Puck, she may not have an intimate understanding of the emotions she senses. She has used this ability to ingratiate herself with many people, including the Pontiff and Schierke, the latter of which may have been to spy on her. She does not possess any notable abilities aside from this, but proves to be a valuable tool to Griffith due to how easily she can manipulate people. History Past When Kushans came to her village, they burnt her parents to death right in front of her and took her prisoner.Berserk manga Chapter 182 Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc As Sonia and a number of other slaves are being moved, a slave mentions if only the Band of the Hawk and if only "that man" where here, none of this would have be happening. As another slave tells her mentioning it doesn't help them, Sonia tells them he's coming, any moment, to save them. When a woman asks what's wrong with her, another tells her tragic past. Sonia continues to tell them he's coming, the Falcon of Light is coming, she can hear it and the wind is whispering. When Griffith arrives in the burnt Midland city, run by the Kushans, Sonia watches his arrival, and starts to wonder who he is. As Griffith stabs the Kushan leader in the eye after he questioned him, she looks on with shock. She is then amazed to see Kushan archers' arrows fail to hit Griffith. After the arrival of the Moonlight Knight, and hearing him refer to Griffith as the Falcon of Light, several slaves then quarrel unable to believe that it's him, even after rumours of his death. Sonia tells them she saw in the victory parade in Windham, so there is no mistake: he is Midland's divine protector. Sonia then bites the rope tying her hands together, knowing that's him. After freeing her hands she runs towards him, knowing the wind whispered and the world began to change.Berserk manga Chapter 183 Sonia believes him to be so pretty he's not even human. When two Tapasa leap over Sonia and prepare to attack Griffith, she shouts to him to look out. Sonia then stands in shock as the two Tapasa are knocked back by the arrival of Rakshas. Sonia stands in awe knowing he is the Falcon of Light, the man who will save the world. Sonia describes the dead bodies smell as suffocating as the smell of blood envelops them and their numbers. Stained red the sun shines down on blood and everything is red. She knows it should be a ghastly smell but somehow it looked literally like a painting, and notes they are all starring in a story with no end in sight.Berserk manga Chapter 184 During the battle of Lumias, Sonia shows Mule Wolflame a psychic image of incoming arrows, warning him of danger. From a viewing point she watches over the battle knowing she cover the battle field with a flow of emotions stagnating when they stream. They change constantly, then they stop suddenly before the core of the enemy's will. After the battle Sonia appears before Mule. Mule then recognises her and asks her who she is. Unable to finish, Sonia tells him that they can laugh as Griffith's here. She then introduces herself as Sonia and welcomes him to the Band of the Hawk. As he questions her mentioning the Band of the Hawk, she tells him that they want to reassemble the legendary Band of the Hawk because, as they have their Hawk, they could only be the Band of the Hawk after all, adding that they made that in order to please Griffith. She then asks Mule to follow her, asking him does he not want to meet Griffith. Unsure what to say, Mule decides to follow her.Berserk manga Chapter 185 Trivia *When telling her version of the Ugly Duckling, she refers to herself as a kite, Schierke as an owl, Griffith as a falcon, Kushans as crows and Midlanders as ducks. She also mentions dragons, which probably refers to the Apostles. References Sonia Sonia Category:Children Category:Neo Band of the Hawk Category:Knight